The present invention relates in general to athletic training equipment, and, more particularly, to an apparatus that imitates the kicking of a ball by a player.
In football, rugby and soccer, as well as other sporting or athletic contests which utilize a ball, kicking or punting the ball is often part of the game. In football, the player punting the ball is often rushed by the opposing team in an attempt to block the punt and, therefore, prevent the ball from moving down field. There has not been a practical manner in which to practice blocking of a punt without running at full speed towards an actual kicker. Unfortunately, this can lead to injury of both the blocking and the punting player.
Apparatus exists for pitching or throwing footballs and baseballs such as the Football Passing Machine commercially-available from the Jugs Company, Tualatin, Oreg. 97062. Such apparatus consists of one or more motor-driven wheels. The ball is dropped into contact with the rotating wheels and is accelerated into a trajectory depending on the angular orientation of the rotating wheels and the speed thereof. Although such devices can simulate the trajectory of a punt, it is not advisable to run full speed towards such a device without the risk of injury.
According, a need exists for an apparatus which enables players to practice punt blocking and which reduces the likelihood of injury to one or more players.
A further need exists for an apparatus in which the kicking or whipping motion of a leg during a punt exercise is mimicked and which can create a realistic trajectory for the ball.
A further need exists for an apparatus in which the element and launching the ball has the same shape and rigidity of a human appendage.
A further need exists for an apparatus which is capable of imitating the motion of a leg in the process of kicking a ball and which can be controlled so as to simulate different kicking techniques.
The present invention provides an apparatus that simulates punting and place kicking. The apparatus comprises a pair of upright posts secured to an expandable frame. An elongate member, such as a prosthetic leg having a cradle at the foot region thereof, is pivotally mounted intermediate the set of posts. The leg is mechanically coupled via a cable or other mechanism to a foot pedal that is mounted to another of these posts. When force is delivered to the foot petal, the leg whips up with the same velocity of a kicker swinging through a kicking motion. When the leg is whipped, the ball flies off the foot cradle and into the air imitating the trajectory of a kick. A blocker can get a full extension during approach and dive at the block point in an effort to take the ball off the leg. The leg is preferably made from a pliable material such as molded rubber to eliminate the risk of injury, should a collision occur between the blocker and the leg. In one embodiment, the frame is padded and may be extended and collapsed for ease of transportation.
According to a first aspect of the invention, an apparatus for launching a ball comprises: (a) a rigid frame; (b) an elongate first member movably mounted to the frame; (c) the first member having a first end thereof shaped to receive an object; (d) a second member mounted to the frame; (e) means for mechanically coupling the first member to the second member so that force is transferable from the second member to the first member; and (f) the first member pivotal relative to the frame upon receipt of force transferred to the first member from the second member so that an object received at the first end of the first member is launched. In one embodiment, the second member is pivotally mounted to the frame and further comprises a first end shaped to receive force applied to the second member. In another embodiment, the first member and second members each have a second end coupled to the means for mechanically coupling and wherein the means for mechanically coupling the first member to the second member comprises a cable.
According to a first aspect of the invention, an apparatus for imitating kicking of an object comprises: (a) a rigid frame; (b) a first projection extending outward from the frame; (c) a first member movably mounted to the first projection; (d) a mechanism at a first end of the first member shaped to receive and retain an object therein; (e) a second member mounted to the frame; (f) means for mechanically coupling the first member and the second member; and (g) the first member pivotal relative to the first projection so that an object retained in the indentation at the first end of the first member is launched upon receipt of force transferred to the first member from the second member.
According to a third aspect of the invention, an apparatus for launching a ball comprises (a) a rigid frame (b) a prosthetic leg movably mounted to the frame; (c) the prosthetic leg shaped to seat a ball therein; (c) a pedal pivotally mounted to the frame; (d) a cable coupling the prosthetic leg to the pedal so that force applied to the pedal is transferable to the prosthetic leg; and (e) the prosthetic leg pivotal relative to the frame so that a ball seated in the indentation of the prosthetic leg is launched upon receipt of force by the pedal. According to a sixth aspect of the invention, the rigid frame comprises a pair of telescoping members that are collapsible to facilitate the movement of the unit. In one embodiment, the rigid frame comprises members that are collapsible to facilitate the movement of the apparatus.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, a method for imitating the launching of an object comprises: (a) providing an apparatus having a frame with first and second members movably mounted to the frame, the first and second members mechanically coupled, the first member having a first end and shaped to receive an object; (b) placing an object into the first end of the first member; and (c) applying force to the second member so that the force is transferred to the first member causing the first member to pivot relative to the frame and further causing the object to disengage the first member.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, a method for facilitating controlled launching of an object comprises: (a) providing a rigid frame; (b) movably mounting a first member to the frame, the first member having a first end shaped to receive an object; (c) movably mounting a second member to the frame; (d) mechanically coupling the first member to the second member so that force can be transmitted from the second member to the first member causing the first member to pivot relative to the frame so that an object received at the first end of the first member will be launched from the first member.